


most likely kill you in the morning

by whaleandjanuary



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Butt Plugs, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Fixation, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Weirdness, the dimitri brothel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleandjanuary/pseuds/whaleandjanuary
Summary: The nice thing about dreams is that nothing you say or do has any consequences.The bad thing about dreams is that nothing you say or do has any consequences.One night, Felix has a strange dream, where he can say or do whatever he wants to Dimitri.There are consequences.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 27
Kudos: 105
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	most likely kill you in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was for the Dmlx NSFW Bingo weekend. It fills "first time" and "oral fixation" and ... probably cringe, given the depths of Felix's ability to lie to himself. It sort of fills biting and body worship, and it has magic and toys but not actually magic toys. Somehow I failed to fill the free space unless you count "ambiguous sex dreams."
> 
> Title is from _The Princess Bride_ although it's used in a _completely_ different context there.

Felix had a strange dream one night, as the leaves fell in Fhirdiad and his time to return home to his own territory approached. 

He dreamt that he could not sleep - a foolish thing, the sort of dream that always annoyed him - and that he wandered the halls of Castle Fhirdiad. His candle flickered strangely, the light too red for real life. He knew he was trying to get to Dimitri's chambers but also that he would not find them. 

He had traced this path often enough in his waking hours, but something was wrong. He'd taken a turn that didn't exist, kept following halls that ended in stairways, and had no idea if he was in the sky or deep underground. 

Eventually there was a door, dark wood in an arched frame, with silver hinges and a doorknob worked into the shape of a lion's head. There was a small plaque beside the door. The symbols blurred and shifted, but he _knew_ what it said. "The Hall of the Eternal" - and then there was a last word, scratched out, deep gouges made by the claws of something wild. 

He opened the door, because it was either that or wake, and his mind hadn't quite worked out yet that this was a dream. 

========

"Hall" wasn't the right term. This was a museum, or a temple. Paintings and statues lined the walls, little figurines stood in display cases, and a giant mosaic was set into the floor. Felix looked at one of the statues close enough for it to resolve into a beautiful naked man made out of white marble. It had Dimitri's face. 

Perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised, he thought, as he saw that _all_ of the pieces involved Dimitri. His liege (his friend, his?) had been on his mind even moreso than normal. Felix had started and aborted the walk to Dimitri's chambers three times now, chest swollen and ugly with conversations he couldn't make himself have. 

So of course it bled through, he thought, as he took in a painting. Dimitri was in a cage, a heavy metal collar around his neck. His visible eye had deep bags under it and his knuckles were white where his broken-nailed hands gripped the bars. He, too, was naked. 

Most of the Dimitris were naked, and the ones that weren't were generally in some state of undress. As Felix walked forward, the art became more overtly sexual - a tapestry of him bound in ropes and hanging upside down, a statuette of his reclined form, legs spread to bare an exaggerated erection to any observer, some sketches of the king blissed out with a cock in his mouth. 

Fuck. This was not what he needed his mind to be confronting him with right now. He would be going home soon and possibly not returning till after the winter. Dreaming about what he _couldn't have_ like this was just cruel. 

He turned, to leave the hall, to go back to a staircase and throw himself down it so he'd awaken - but he crashed into a desk that hadn't been there a moment before. 

"Hello again, Felix!" said Mercedes, from behind the desk. Her voice was bright and friendly, like this was totally normal. "Are you here for the usual?" 

Felix righted himself. "I don't have a usual. What is this place? I'm dreaming. This isn't real." 

It was Mercedes, it was definitely Mercedes, but she was too old and she had a long scar running down the left side of her face. But it was clearly her. "Ah, first time. Are you a duke or a mercenary, Felix?" 

Felix frowned. "Of course I'm Duke Fraldarius; I wouldn't _abandon_ the Kingdom like that." 

"No," she said, and she smiled softly, "no of course you wouldn't, Felix." She gestured around the hall. "You can come here to spend time with Dimitri. I don't just mean the art. You can see the real person. But you have to know who you want." 

Felix shook his head. "Start making sense. There's only one Dimitri. Is he here somewhere?" 

Mercedes laughed. "Felix, it always warms my heart to hear you say there's only _one_ Dimitri. Sure, sure, but when? Academy time? The birth of his first grandchild? The eve of his coronation?" She leaned forward with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "The feral days?" 

Felix was opening his mouth to scream in frustration when a door popped open and Lorenz of all people appeared. "Mercie, do you need anything? Does he need the custom menu, or an atypical room setup?" 

Mercedes patted Lorenz's hand. "No, thank you. He's still figuring it out. He's new." 

Well, there was no pretending it wasn't a dream now, both because Mercedes would set Lorenz on fire for calling her, "Mercie," and because Lorenz had been dead for two years. 

But if it was a dream. 

Then. 

Nothing he did here was real. 

And he didn't have to feel any guilt about it. 

"Do you mean 'spend time with' in the carnal sense?" he asked. 

"Oh, Felix." Mercedes laughed again. "Yes, although sometimes you don't." 

Ok, fine, sure, great. Any Dimitri he could fantasize about. If his mind wanted to betray him this way he'd call its bluff. "Then I want my Dimitri." 

Lorenz sighed loudly. "You always say this, and we will always respond that you need to tell us what that means. Do you mean your childhood friend? Some version of him that never suffered the assassination of his family? The man you had breakfast with this morning?" 

"Mine. T - today. The breakfast one." They hadn't actually shared breakfast, and they'd spent most of the afternoon arguing about petty things, like the fairness of trade proposals and whether Dimitri needed to take a _goddess-damned nap_. What a waste. If he'd just gone to sleep they'd have had time for a spar or a walk or something actually fun. And then _Dedue_ came and got him to take the nap, because of course he listens to _Dedue_ saying the exact same thing as Felix, and he _still_ can't tell what he's fucking up in his tone or his wording or -

"Felix?" He startled and stared at Mercedes. "Yes, Felix. We can do that. How will you pay?" 

" _Pay?_ I'm dreaming; I don't have my money -" He checked his clothes. No, he was in fact still in his nightclothes. "I don't have my money pouch in a dream." 

"It's all right," said a new voice behind him. "I want something else from him, anyway."

Felix turned to find Archbishop Eis - no, Professor Eis - no, Byleth, he supposed. They were dressed in the Goddess regalia they sometimes wore for ceremonies, but with the cloth all in black and the ribbons in silver. 

"What?" said Felix, voice almost a whisper. He felt a stab of fear, in the way that dreams tell you _this is dangerous_. 

"The next blue moon, I want you to return here, and spend a day and night in service. You are sorely missed by many who work here." They smiled. It was clear that 'service' wouldn't mean cleaning the floors. 

"And in exchange, I get ... ?" 

"You can spend the night with _your_ Dimitri." 

"So you get twice as long as I do? That doesn't seem fair." Felix crossed his arms. 

Byleth tilted their head and shrugged. "I am offering a scarce commodity." 

Felix almost decided to try the staircase. But ... but nothing here mattered. "All right." 

Byleth held out a hand, and their smile was _wide_. "I'll show you to your room." 

========

So, yes, these were the king's chambers. Felix padded through the sitting room and the closet and entered the bedroom. Dimitri was in fact there. He was sitting up in the bed, under the covers, reading. His hair was down, slightly mussed, though his eyepatch was still on. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Possibly he wasn't wearing anything. 

Dimitri must have heard him, because he looked up. "Oh, hello, Felix. Are you all right? What did you need to speak to me about?" 

Felix put his candle down on the end table. (Had he been holding it in the museum? It had been brightly lit in there.) He took Dimitri's book, closed it with a _snap_ , and put it down as well. 

"Not here to speak," he said, and climbed onto the bed and onto Dimitri. He pressed his thighs in around Dimitri's, placed his hands on Dimitri's bare chest, and gently squeezed. 

"Oh, um, hello?" said Dimitri, who seemed bemused but not displeased. 

"Shh," said Felix, kissing him. Dimitri made a surprised sound, but he didn't resist, per se. "You don't need to say anything." He kissed him again. Everything about Dimitri was always so warm, and goddess but he wished he could get his hands on Dimitri in real life. "I already know I'm asleep, so you don't need to argue with me." 

"Felix, are you ... sleepwalking?" He slid a hand up Felix's back, as Felix kept trying to cut him off with more kisses. 

"No, I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming that I bought a night with you and you're here to do whatever I want. And this is what I want." Felix put the tip of his index finger on Dimitri's chin and dragged it down his throat, his chest, put his hand down on his finally-slightly-soft belly, stopped just at the edge of the blanket. "To fuck you."

"Oh?" said Dimitri, raising his eyebrows. "And what is my - mmph - part in this?" He was returning Felix's kisses now. "I'm just a toy you've imagined? I'm not real?" 

Felix put his arms around Dimitri, buried his face in the crook of his neck, and closed his eyes. It was strange to know he could be free with his thoughts here. "As real as I can make you," he said quietly, "except you love me back."

"Felix! I ... " Dimitri pulled one of Felix's arms away. He started kissing the inside of Felix's wrist and a shiver of pleasure ran through him. "What makes you think I don't?" 

Felix sat back and put his palm over Dimitri's mouth. "Shh, shh, shut up. I know you're voicing my anxieties or some similar foolish nonsense, but I don't care. I'm not here to have a work-through-my-feelings dream." He kissed Dimitri's jaw, his neck, nipped at his earlobe. "I'm here to take you and you're here to enjoy it, for as long as we can until I wake up." 

Felix pressed his mouth into Dimitri's neck and started sucking. Dimitri made a soft, muffled noise, and tilted his head to give Felix more room. Felix licked and sucked, threw in the occasional deeply-satisfying bite. He inhaled Dimitri's scent and silently cursed his waking cowardice. 

Felix thought about pulling down the blankets to see what his subconscious expected to find there. But ... he wasn't done with Dimitri's shoulders. 

Felix kissed a bruise. "Goddess, I wish I could mark you up like this in real life." 

Dimitri peeled Felix's hand from his mouth. "I'd let you." 

"Easy for you to say," Felix said, moving down Dimitri's chest." You're not real." He flicked his tongue against a nipple. So pink. 

"Ah! Ah - I feel real enough," Dimitri said. Felix squeezed Dimitri's chest again. It was so satisfying to touch him like this, to feel him just fill Felix's grip. "Who's to say you aren't my dream?" 

"Me. I'm saying it. You think I don't know I'm real?" Felix bit Dimitri's nipple and he hissed and tried to turn away. Felix let go. "Too much?" 

"That was - sharp. Ah - I'll be all right." Dimitri rubbed at his skin. "I'm merely here to please you, or so you say." 

Felix slid his hands down Dimitri's hips, pressing his fingertips into the skin there. "Sleeping naked?" 

"Well, I - uh -" Felix placed his mouth around Dimitri's unbitten nipple and sucked, hard. "- that's good please keep doing that. I'm making up for years of sleeping in armor." Dimitri tried to buck his hips forward but Felix held him in place. Dimitri wasn't the only strong one. 

Dimitri's voice was strained. "How can I make you believe I'm real?" 

Felix let go with a small _pop_ and glared at Dimitri. "Fine. Tell me something I don't know, that only the real Dimitri would know." 

Dimitri took Felix's chin in hand and stared into Felix's eyes. Something about his gaze was always terribly piercing despite his missing eye. "I love you, I desperately want you to touch me, and I wish you would talk to me about your feelings in the daylight." Then Dimitri leaned forward a tiny bit more and kissed Felix hard and deep, until he was breathless. Felix wondered, briefly, what would have happened if he'd asked Mercedes for _the feral days_. Felix made a horrible noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper before he regained control of himself. Dammit. He'd be thinking about the feel of Dimitri's tongue for a while. But he pulled himself together. 

"Tch. Don't mock me," he said, as Dimitri smiled at him. His lips tingled. Felix put his hand over Dimitri's mouth again. "I can't believe how much trouble you're being. I should have asked for a gag for you." 

Dimitri gave Felix a pleading look and licked his palm. 

"Ah! What are you, a dog?" Felix pulled his hand back and shook it. Dimitri quickly grabbed his hand. 

"No, no, that's not - I simply meant if you -" Dimitri brought Felix's fingers to his lips. "If you really wanted me to stop talking, you could be rougher." Dimitri put the tips of Felix's index and middle fingers into his mouth and ran his tongue up and down the pads. His eye closed. 

Felix pushed his fingers in further and Dimitri gave a contented hum and started sucking. Oh ... oh. Felix caressed his cheek, which - he hadn't come here to be gentle, but Dimitri looked so pleased. He wrapped his arms around Felix and drew him closer. Felix let Dimitri hug him only rarely, lest something stupid burst out of him, but this was one of the few sensations he was sure matched reality. 

Goddess, Dimitri's fucking body. He tilted Dimitri's head the other way to work on the still-pristine side of his neck. Dimitri seemed more obviously appreciative of Felix's attention now, little cut-off moans vibrating into Felix's fingers. 

"I love you," Felix said, rubbing his thumb into one of the bite marks he'd left, the outline of his teeth pink on Dimitri's skin. "I love you and I'm sorry I can't figure out how to talk about it when I'm awake. You know I'm better at showing than talking." There was something terrible and refreshing about not having to hold anything back in this unreal place. "I want you to wake up in the mornings and touch these bruises and think of me. And count the hours until I can leave more." 

Dimitri growled and held Felix's fingers with his teeth, almost hard enough to hurt. He shoved his hands under Felix's pants, grabbed his ass, and yanked Felix forward. _I have to get this blanket out from between us,_ Felix thought, as Dimitri ground their bodies together. 

"Ok, ok," Felix said, taking hand out of Dimitri's mouth and reaching for the covers. Dimitri took his wrists, held them together in one hand, and pulled until Felix's arms were stretched over his head. Felix could probably free himself if he wanted, but he was too shocked to move. Also his dick had gone from hard to fucking throbbing over the last fifteen seconds or so. 

"Mm, let me see you," said Dimitri. He was staring down. Felix's pants were loose, but not _that_ loose.

"Hey, whose fantasy is this?" Felix said. He tried to sound casual, dismissive, but his voice quavered tellingly. 

"Well, you're the dreamer, so clearly yours." Felix's face felt hot. Dimitri was teasing him. 

"Let ... let me go. Let me get my clothes off." Dimitri released Felix and he pulled his nightshirt over his head. "It's nothing you haven't seen." 

"Well, you're not usually so ... flushed." Dimitri was extremely teasing him, and Felix was going to slap the real Dimitri in the morning on general principle. "You're beautiful." 

Dimitri bent and started teasing one of Felix's nipples with his tongue, a much better use for _teasing_ really. He rolled the other between his fingertips. 

"Ah - ah! That's sensitive - _no don't stop!_ " Felix was rapidly losing control over things. "You're? You're beautiful too?" 

Everything Dimitri was doing was going straight to Felix's dick, especially the slow, _insistent_ roll of Dimitri's hips. Felix shook his head. This was too much. This was too much.

"Dimitri, please - please, stop and let me take the blanket off of you. Let me see you."

Dimitri smiled magnanimously. (Asshole.) "Well, since you asked so nicely."

Felix scoffed and moved to Dimitri's side so he could pull the blanket off and - 

What. 

Felix stared at Dimitri's dick for a minute, trying to figure out what to say. 

"Why would my mind conjure this?" was what came out, followed by, "How do you walk?" 

"Um," said Dimitri. "Well. Well, I'm not always so aroused, obviously, and it's really more normal during typical day to day life, so ..." Dimitri's voice was slowly rising in pitch and his cheeks were _bright_ red. 

Felix gently pinched Dimitri's lips shut. "No. Shut up. You're gorgeous. Every part of your stupid fucking body is gorgeous, from your giant meaty hands to your wildly broad shoulders to your unreasonable dick." 

Felix closed a hand around Dimitri's dick, or, well, came as close as he could. "You feel good, too." Felix wondered what it would be like to try to ride him. It would be a lot of work to stuff him inside, but the rewards ... "It might be fun to see how much of this I could get in my mouth, hm?" 

Dimitri's eye was very wide. Felix smiled, kindly (for Felix.)

"Now tell me that you understand how gorgeous you are." 

Dimitri started to say something muffled through Felix's fingers, then stopped. After a second, he nodded. 

"Good boy," said Felix, and let go of Dimitri's lips to pat his head. Dimitri closed his eye and shivered.

Felix licked his palm, then slowly stroked his hand all the way up and down the length of Dimitri's cock. 

"Felix," Dimitri said, hesitantly. His eye was open again.

"What?" Felix watched Dimitri's foreskin slip up and down. A bead of precome welled at his slit, and Felix smeared it down his length. 

"What would you do if Dimitri - the, the 'real' one - came to you and asked to spend the night?" 

"I ..." Felix did not want to be thinking about this. He wanted to be watching Dimitri fall apart. But _Dimitri_ was in the way of that. 

Felix sighed. "I hope I'd say yes, but I fear I'd say no and regret it for the rest of my life." 

"Why say no, then?" 

Felix fixed him with a look of horror. "Because ... because shut up I don't want to talk about it." He shoved his mouth down onto Dimitri's ridiculous cock hoping that would make him _stop talking_.

It did, for a minute, at least. Dimitri sighed and put a hand on Felix's shoulder. Touching him was like being next to a fire. Felix leaned into it. Dimitri's ... anatomy required more stretching than he'd hoped, but it would work. And his full mouth was a compelling distraction from the words coming out of Dimitri's mouth (or that his mind was putting in Dimitri's mouth.) It really sounded like Dimitri, which was infuriating. 

There was no getting him all the way inside, not without practice. But Dimitri seemed content enough with the way Felix bobbed his head and stroked the base of his cock with his hand. Dimitri reached out and put his hands on the sides of Felix's face. It was comforting even though Dimitri could crush his skull with barely a thought. It was nice to be held. His fingers covered Felix's ears and Felix's focus narrowed to Dimitri's hands and his astonishing dick. 

But he heard Dimitri anyway when he spoke: "But you'd want to?" 

Felix popped off Dimitri with a deliberate smacking noise and sighed, loudly. He sat up and pressed his forehead against Dimitri's. 

"Dimitri. _Dima._ I know you want this too." He leaned back slightly, and placed three fingertips against Dimitri's lips until he opened them. Felix pushed his fingers as far inside as he could, pressed down on Dimitri's tongue. Dimitri didn't gag, but he was making little choked-off moaning sounds. "I can feel how hard you are. I could taste you leaking into my mouth.

"So why do you keep asking me whether I want it? _Shut. Up._ You can't believe me putting your dick down my throat? The marks on your neck? _Yes, I want you._ "

Felix abruptly took his fingers out and Dimitri made a sad little _oh_ sound. 

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Felix crossed his arms. 

Dimitri smiled. "Did you know you get a cute little wrinkle between your eyebrows when you tell me to shut up?" 

Felix rolled his eyes. "I'm going to fuck you now." 

Felix spread Dimitri's legs and pushed his knees up. Then he stared, blankly, at the silver ring at the base of the plug inside Dimitri's ass. 

"Fuck! Have you had this in the whole time?!"

Dimitri held up his hands. "How ... how would I have ... you have _been_ here the whole time; how could I have put it in after you arrived?" 

Felix shook his head. "What on earth were you reading?"

Dimitri looked to the side and hunched his shoulders a little. "One ... one of Ashe's books ..."

"Hm. So the king does have his private passions. I suppose I should thank you for warming up for me." Felix hooked a finger into the ring and pulled at the plug until he could see it stretching Dimitri's rim. 

"Ah - ah - I live to serve my people." 

Felix pulled slightly more, then shoved it all the way in once more. He played with it, trying to figure out how to cause the loudest _ah!_ from Dimitri. 

After a few minutes, Felix had Dimitri panting and twisting under his hands, a line of fluid running down his belly. 

"You're very noisy," said Felix. 

"You ... try to keep your composure under the circumstances," Dimitri said, through gritted teeth. 

Felix smiled and pushed the plug in at an angle. Dimitri jerked and his mouth flew open.

"Please, Felix, please." Dimitri reached a hand down to his cock, but Felix held his wrist before he could do anything. 

"Hmph. Stay there." Felix got off the bed. He kicked off the rest of his clothes and stretched his back out. 

Felix opened the drawer in the little table by the bed. "I'm assuming since you got the plug in you have - yes." A discreet silver bottle whose contents were nonetheless obvious. Felix took it. 

Dimitri was staring at him. Felix glared back, mostly to mask his self-consciousness. "Well? Do you approve?" 

Dimitri rolled over onto his stomach with his elbows at the edge of the bed. "I don't know. Come closer so I can evaluate." Dimitri licked his bottom lip, slowly. 

"Oh no. You won't stop talking. You haven't been good enough to earn that."

Dimitri innocently fluttered his eyelashes. "Pleeeease? It would make me stop talking." 

Felix came closer. "Ugh. For a minute. You're incorrigi - _unhh-_ " Dimitri practically dove for his cock and swallowed him to the base like he was _nothing_. Felix would be angry at the implication if he were more coherent, but mostly his thoughts were, "Oh goddess his _tongue_ ," and "Please don't stop." 

Felix couldn't hold his hips still but Dimitri seemed to welcome it. It occurred to him that those sketches in the Hall didn't quite capture the degree to which the King of United Fódlan apparently enjoyed sucking cock. And they had no way to convey the intense sensation of Dimitri swirling his tongue around, or the absolutely lewd noises he was making. 

Dimitri was going to take him right over the edge and that wasn't how he wanted this to go. "Please - you have to stop. Dimitri, stop." Felix pulled him up by the hair and he made a frustrated noise. "Face that way and get on your hands and knees. I want to fuck you." 

Dimitri's eye burned, barely any blue left. "Come back tomorrow and let me finish that." But he turned to reposition as Felix said. 

Felix shook his head as he opened the bottle. "Were you always such a huge slut?" He almost didn't need the oil. He slicked himself up anyway. 

"I know what I like," Dimitri said, perhaps a little petulantly. Felix pulled the plug out and dropped it on the covers as Dimitri sighed. Felix watched his hole twitch around empty air. 

Felix said, "I have wanted to do this with you for so, _so_ long," and started to push his cock inside Dimitri. 

It wasn't smooth. He couldn't believe it was happening (it wasn't happening) but now that he was here he was hesitating. He placed his hand flat on Dimitri's back to steady him (to steady himself). Inside - ah - just a little bit and it was already so much. 

"You're good, you're good. You can do this." More, another inch. "You can take me." 

Dimitri was mercifully wordless, though not silent. He groaned and tried to push himself deeper onto Felix. 

Felix always expected it to be rough, that if somehow he got into bed with Dimitri, he'd just flip him over and rail him. Not this slow, drawn out affair. Not for Dimitri to be the one moving things along. If he ever got to do this for real, he'd do it better. He'd do it right. 

But he might as well keep being a fool for now. He folded himself over Dimitri and kissed his back. "You're good. You're good, Dimitri. My Dimitri." He heard a small contented noise in return. 

Seiros and all the Saints. Fuck. Fuck. The last snap of his hips to get all the way inside - maybe _that_ was a little rough, he thought. Felix could barely control his breathing. He tried to hold himself steady, could feel Dimitri moving slightly, pushed against him. 

Felix dragged himself back up, put one hand on Dimitri's thigh to hold him, and slowly pulled almost all the way out. He thought Dimitri's skin was warm; his insides were going to kill him. He slammed forward, as hard as he could, and smiled to himself at Dimitri's tiny gasp. To bring the king to _this_ was the hottest thing he'd ever done. 

Now he could be rough. Now he was past talking and emotions and reassuring the imaginary, and he could just give them what they both wanted. He could just hear, and _feel_ \- the trembling in Dimitri's thighs, the sweat beading on his back, the litany of gasps and moans as both their breathing grew ragged, the wet slap of their bodies crashing into each other, the blood heat of Dimitri _so damn tight_ around him - had the plug done anything? Was he always like this? Dammit it was so good. 

Felix closed his eyes and pounded into Dimitri, and felt better than he had in a long time. 

Felix had wanted to last longer, had wanted to draw it out and really bask in this pleasure, but Dimitri's body simply wouldn't let him. He spilled and spilled, deep inside, until he was left gasping and barely able to stand. 

That - that was - hm. The plug was still on the bed. Felix took it and smirked to himself. He pulled his softening cock out of Dimitri and pushed the plug back inside. He gave it a wiggle. "Mm, do you feel that? I'm sealing you up, so you can think of me later when you take the plug out and all my come drips down your thighs." 

"Seiros, Felix," Dimitri panted. 

Felix stroked Dimitri's back. Then he looked down at the bed, and at Dimitri's still hard cock. "Wait. You didn't come." 

"It's all right," Dimitri said in between breaths. "I can finish myself. This was your dream, wasn't it?" 

Felix shoved him over, climbed back on the bed, and pinned him by the shoulders. "My dream has you coming. Desperately. Begging for release. Screaming my name." He kissed Dimitri, as roughly as possible, trying to burn in the memory of his lips. (Into Dimitri's mind or his own?) Felix bit Dimitri's lower lip until he heard a whimper. 

"Be good," said Felix, tracing his thumb around Dimitri's lips. Dimitri let out a shaky exhale. "Stay." 

Felix settled himself between Dimitri's legs. He gently scratched his fingernails down his thighs, but Dimitri shuddered like he'd been hit. If he were someone who wanted to be hit. Based on the moan, Felix thought he knew the answer. 

Felix licked the head of Dimitri's cock. He was going to take his time, give it all the attention it deserved. He pressed his tongue flat against the underside and dragged it all the way up. He kissed the slit, felt the way Dimitri twitched at the contact. 

"Felix ... I'm already close." 

"Be good," Felix said, lazily pumping him with a hand. 

"Please?" Dimitri's voice was cracking. 

"I know you can hold on a little longer." Now Felix opened his mouth wide and sucked in the head of Dimitri's cock. He traced the tip of his tongue around it. Felix moaned, carefully, and Dimitri shakily moaned back. He could see Dimitri twisting his hands in the covers. 

Felix pushed further onto Dimitri's cock. He could do better than last time. He bobbed his head, working a little lower each time he went down. So full. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Please, Felix. I can't hold on." Dimitri's hips were stuttering as he tried not to move. Felix patted his hip in reassurance. He cupped Dimitri's balls in his other hand, gently. 

His jaw was kind of starting to hurt, but he'd be damned if he was going to stop. Felix pressed his lips close and sucked, pulled back most of the way, then dropped forward. He felt Dimitri's cock at the back of his throat, almost gagged, tried to relax. He moaned again, more desperate-sounding. 

"Felix! I can't - _Felix!_ Ah!" And then Dimitri was coming. 

Oh goddess it was too much. He couldn't hold it all. Dimitri just kept pulsing, filling his mouth even more. Felix moaned in a way that had no performance in it. He swallowed repeatedly but he could feel Dimitri's come leaking out of the corners of his mouth. 

Dimitri sat up and lifted Felix into his arms, pulled him close, and kissed him. "Felix. My Felix." Then he cradled Felix's face in his hands and started licking the come off of him. 

Felix made a disgusted sound. "Ugh, Dima, you _are_ like a dog." Dimitri chuckled in his ear. "If we do this again, I'm putting you on a leash." 

"Mm, I'd let you. _If_ you would come to me and tell me you wanted it." 

"Hmph. Would that the real Dimitri were so simple."

"Maybe the real Dimitri is exhausted from trying to guess what you want all the time and would like you to articulate an actual desire for once." Dimitri tapped a fingertip to Felix's nose, but there was an edge to his voice. 

"Ugh, I'm - I'm going to sleep now." Felix slipped out of Dimitri's arms and wrapped himself in the blankets.

"I thought you said you were already asleep," said Dimitri. 

"Mmph." That wasn't worth responding to. "Hold me," Felix said, half into a pillow. 

Dimitri kissed Felix's forehead. "We should clean up." 

"I'm dreaming; I don't need to clean up." 

Dimitri said something else, but sleep was already dragging Felix under. 

========

Felix awoke in his own bed (confusing, but only for a moment), not sticky (unexpected but convenient), and tired-but-satisfied (whatever). 

Morning council was dull, but that allowed Felix's mind to wander to the images from last night, which he was going to be thinking about for a _long_ time. Dimitri seemed distracted as well; he trailed off a few times, and kept rubbing his neck. 

Eventually Felix noticed he was wearing one of his higher-collared outfits. Eventually Felix saw the edge of the bruises anyway. 

Felix fled to his rooms at the first break. He couldn't risk Dimitri trying to talk to him. He knew he'd ask Dimitri, he'd spit out some venom about who left those marks, and any answer would kill him. 

How soon could he pack and be gone? Tomorrow? Tonight? He needed to get out, and not come back until he'd forgotten his dreams and could be the friend Dimitri needed. 

Felix paced around his room, grabbing random clothing and other possessions and trying to determine whether he could take them on a single horse. While doing this, he found a folded note under his candle. The real one, not the dream one, because that ... how would he have a note under an imaginary object that's not how dreams work, Felix, calm down. 

_I respect your decisions but I wish you would talk to me about your feelings in the daylight. I beg of you._ There was no signature, but the handwriting was obvious. 

Felix sank into his desk chair and stared into space for a long time. 

Eventually, he got up and put his things away. He took down his calendar, flipped through it, and made some notations on a piece of paper. Four months. Only four months, on the 31st. A second full moon. 

That was a long time to wonder, and no time at all.

**Author's Note:**

> The Dimitri brothel is a concept from the FE3H anon meme where there's just this brothel where every sex worker there is a different Dimitri. It doesn't have a fully defined concept but people have kicked around stuff like it existing out of space and time, or every character having a different way to access it, or it being run by a Byleth from a bad ending who was just trying to save as many Dimitris (and other characters) as possible.


End file.
